Tower Tycoon Palmer (Adventures)
Tower Tycoon Palmer is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower in the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Palmer is a tall man, who has orange eyes and yellow eyes. He wears green coat with yellow buttons, a white shirt, brown pants with a black belt, black boots and black gloves. Personality Biography Palmer was Pearl's father. However, Pearl didn't get to see his father much, as he was mostly training and battling other trainers.D&P005: A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium One day, Pearl took Diamond to Lake Verity to find a red Gyarados. Diamond got separated from Pearl, who went with his father to find Diamond, and found him unconscious.D&P025: Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune I Diamond & Pearl arc When Diamond saw a photo of Byron and Roark, he thought of Pearl and his father, as family he needed to protect from Team Galactic.D&P045: Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim II When Crasher Wake carried Pearl from Lake Valor, he compared the child to Palmer, who also fought bravely.D&P063: Bogging Down Quagsire Few weeks ago, Palmer was called by Eldritch, to help him save his son, who could not be woken up from his sleep, and had nightmares. Thus, Palmer saw that a way to help his son was to find a Lunar Wing. Eldritch took him to the Fullmoon Island. There, Palmer encountered many Pokémon that were weakened and hurt, and could not save them all by treating them with medical supplies. However, a Cresselia appeared and used Lunar Dance, which healed all the Pokémon. Palmer obtained a Lunar Wing that saved Eldritch's son, and Palmer obtained Cresselia, too.PT019: The Final Dimensional Duel V Palmer felt the the incident was caused by a dark Pokémon,PT022: The Final Dimensional Duel VIII Darkrai, who was given by Sird to the Team Galactic grunt, who could not control it.PT023: The Final Dimensional Duel IX Platinum arc Palmer was at Battle Zone, as a new plot was unfolding.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Palmer welcomed Argenta, Thorton and Dahlia. He reminded them that the challengers would be arriving to the Battle Zone, and dispatched them to their posts at the Battle Hall, Battle Factory and Battle Arcade. Palmer walked away, and Riley's Lucario flinged a bone at him. Palmer commented that was Bonemerang, and welcomed Riley and Lucario. Riley noted that the Battle Zone facilities was a bit more impressive than the ones at Hoenn, which he had visited. Palmer thanked him, and noted Riley recently had a hard time. Riley looked at the broken machine, and stated he had no clues on how to find the enemy. However, Palmer added that he knew someone that could repair it, but before that, he had the Battle Zone opened for hundreds of trainers that went inside.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Looker and Platinum remembered Palmer, due to his powerful status, for she was connected to the rest of the Frontier Brains, as well as the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four the of Sinnoh region.PT005: Clobbering Claydol Argenta and Palmer visited Thorton, who showed them a device he recently made. They asked him about the machine he had made. Later, the two were passing by the Battle Factory. While Palmer observed Platinum, who was challenging the Battle Factory, Argenta gained his attention, as they had to check up on the connection systems.PT010: Softening Up Kakuna Riley and Lucario helped Palmer and Argenta investigate the communications systems. Palmer and Argenta noticed that Thorton's machine didn't interfere with the communications systems. Riley, however, sensed a force outside the Battle Frontier, and mused it was very much like the one at Spear Pillar. Palmer and Argenta walked away, and as the former saw they did bad by blaming Thorton, Argenta stated that the force Riley had spoken about was coming from the north, the Stark Mountain. Suddenly, the two heard clapping, and saw Platinum challenging Factory Head Thorton.PT011: Uprooting Seedot Palmer and Argenta observed their battle. Once Kadabra's spoon fell down, Thorton declared his victory, but Palmer and Argenta disagreed. In fact, due to Kadabra's Drain Punch, it was simply exhausted, while Ursaring fell down. Thorton became extremly upset and started crying over his defeat, but Palmer forced him to give Platinum the print. Palmer then approached Platinum, commenting there was a machine that was controlling Pokémon, somewhere in Stark Mountain. While he understood Platinum's quest to gain information, he wanted to ask her something first. Suddenly, Argenta had Platinum look out the window.PT012: Outlasting Ledian Argenta, Palmer, Thorton and Platinum saw the latter's Pokémon at the Battle Factory, for they were carrying Buck and Looker, who were unconscious and beaten up.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Darach visited Palmer, who scolded him for not attending the Frontier Brain meetings. Darach apologized, since he was usually with Caitlin, and was worried for her well-being. Palmer saw it was all right, but noted this meeting was about the safety of the Battle Zone. The two briefly watched Platinum's Battle Hall challenge against Argenta. Palmer reminded due to the rules of the facility, Platinum spent two days to have 169 battles to face Argenta, which surprised Darach that she went to such extremes. Palmer told him that they found Looker and Buck beaten up, and Palmer mused that someone was controlling a Pokémon at Stark Mountain. Darach asked about the two, and was shown that they were at the infirmary, where they were recovering. Palmer noted they had to wait for the people to wake up, to tell them what happened, while Darach mentioned that Buck, before he had left the Battle Castle, that he'd go and stop Team Galactic from obtaining Heatran. The two looked at Platinum, who became resolved to continue her fight with Argenta, for all this time she had been fighting to get stronger. Palmer became surprised to see that Argenta got defeated, too, while Darach showed him a picture of a Pokémon that he found at the Battle Castle library. When Platinum came out of the Battle Hall, Palmer welcomed her, and clapped her for her recent victory. He admitted that she was much stronger than any of them had thought. Platinum bowed to her in honor, while Palmer noted that she became very determined to fight to learn more about the Distortion World. It was why strong trainers came to offer help; he took her to the Battle Tower, showing Riley, Thorton and Darach, who offered to protect the Battle Frontier, after seeing Platinum in action. Palmer explained that their communications systems were down for some time, and things only got worse, but Thorton claimed they would make things right. Platinum became inspired by them, feeling there was hope, much like the one she had while she had traveled with her friends. Palmer noted that she was traveling with his son, Pearl, and mused that he was a bad father, since he didn't even hear anything until Riley told him that he was involved in the conflict in Sinnoh region. Platinum stated that Pearl spoke a lot about Palmer, and attributed to the latter his ability to predict a Pokémon's moves. Palmer blushed, and asked Thorton if he could fix the machine, to which Thorton confirmed, for he was nearly finished. As Thorton repaired the machine, Palmer applauded him, as well as Argenta and Dahlia, who were taking on the challengers while the rest was at the tower. He selected Riley to accompany the mission, and with the arrival of Cheryl and Mira, he chose them, too. As the group met up with Platinum, Palmer sent Cresselia; he, Platinum, Mira and Cheryl went on that Pokémon, and had Riley take the lead.PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II Palmer bid farewell to the rest of the Frontier Brains, as he flew off with Platinum on Cresselia, while Mira, Cheryl and Riley sailed away on the boat.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III While they were riding, Platinum asked Palmer about Cresselia, and he told her about the story how he encountered it. Soon, the machine took them to the Spring Path, which led them to the Sendoff Spring. Riley's Riolu sensed something coming from the Turnback Cave. Much to their shock, the group saw Marley being captured by the Team Galactic grunt. However, the latter released her, and explained he defecated from Team Galactic, and felt that Marley was a hitman trying to take him out. Thus, he promised to take the group to the portal to the Distortion World. When Platinum got a call from Pearl, Palmer became alarmed. The former Team Galactic grunt took them to the portal. Palmer, Platinum and the grunt crossed through, and got separated from others. The latter two noted that they were going upwards, instead of downwards. As Platinum met up with her original bodyguards, Paka and Uji, Palmer pointed to Flint and Volkner fighting Giratina, and realized they came here out of their own accord to face a strong opponent.PT020: The Final Dimensional Duel VI Palmer, the former Galactic grunt and Platinum observed the fight between the girls and the Team Galactic commanders. Platinum threw a Vs. Recorder to Marley to help her in dealing with Jupiter's Tangrowth's Natural Gift. Palmer became interested why she did that, to which Platinum explained she fought Jupiter before, and discovered that Natural Gift move's type depended on the berry the Pokémon was holding onto. Palmer suddenly remembered a similar Pokémon that had a similar property. Suddenly, Palmer got attacked by a Pokémon, whom the Galactic grunt recognized.PT021: The Final Dimensional Duel VII Palmer fell to the ground, where he was found by Pearl, Dr. Foostep and the Pokémon Association chairman. Pearl was bewildered that his dad fell down, to which Palmer stated he should be referred as daddy. Pearl became annoyed, and reminded his father when was the last time he even came hone. Palmer, however, ignored that, and admitted he was pleased to see Pearl having grown up, and learned everything from his father, in a fashion when he faced Crasher Wake. Pearl was surprised to hear that Palmer fought his master, Crasher Wake, and explained the latter and the rest of the Gym Leaders were taken in the hospital. Palmer asked of Pearl to use that fury in battles, as a Darkrai loomed over him. Palmer suspected it was because of Cresselia's presence, and noted it was Darkrai that caused nightmares on Fullmoon Island. Palmer sent Milotic, whose Aqua Ring made it recover from Darkrai's Dark Pulse. Pearl noticed that Darkrai was going to use Hypnosis, so his father called Milotic and sent Cresselia, whose Psycho Shift transfered the status to Darkrai. Pearl applauded Palmer, and asked why wasn't he the Gym Leader. Palmer took that as an insult, and showed that he was one of the Frontier Brains of the Battle Frontier. Palmer asked about Diamond, to which Pearl and the chairman stated he passed away. Much to their surprise, they saw Diamond and Cyrus on Dialga and Palkia, and even encountered Platinum, too. Palmer observed the situation. He noted that this was a conflict created by greedy humans, and if the battle continued on, the Pokémon would get exhausted, and only bile, hatred and sorrow would be left behind. As Charon attempted to retreat, Palmer had Platinum follow him on his Cresselia.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X Palmer emerged from the Distortion World at Sunyshore City. He, Riley and the former grunt watched as Darkrai flew away, and hoped that it would find peace, due to its power to cause everyone nearby nightmares. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum were pleased that everything was resolved, and Sinnoh was at peace. Palmer stated it wasn't over yet, for he could take on Platinum's challenge at the Battle Tower. He anticipated her challenge, which amazed Pearl that his friend would challenge his dad, to which Palmer corrected him to refer him as daddy.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Cynthia watched as Dialga and Palkia were flying from Johto to Sinnoh region. Cynthia went to call her grandma about this when Palmer approached her. He shook hands with Cynthia, as they both were from Sinnoh region. Palmer admitted he came to Johto to battle strong trainers, and admitted this made him neglect his family. Cynthia admitted she was researching legends, which made Palmer wonder what were the Legendary Pokémon that she had just seen. Cynthia became suspicious of Palmer, to which he explained he was just one of the Frontier Brains. Cynthia sensed that he had something powerful in his pocket; Palmer was amazed by her perceptiveness, and showed her a Regigigas he had caught. He claimed his friend Brandon lent some Pokémon that awakened Regigigas, which helped him in catching it, but noted it was too powerful for him and had to leave it at Snowpoint Temple. The two concluded that Regigigas had little purpose in protecting Sinnoh region, which was not threatened at that time.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Palmer was watching a show with his son and his friend when Brandon from Hoenn contacted him. Palmer explained the threat of the meteor crash, so Brandon ordered the boys to be inside the house from then on. Brandon also reminded Palmer about the rocket crash near Mossdeep City.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 Pokémon On hand Borrowed Released Unknown See also *Tower Tycoon Palmer (anime) *Tower Tycoon Palmer (DPA) *Tower Tycoon Palmer (PBK) *Tower Tycoon Palmer (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains